The Akatsuki's Daughter
by Yuuka Tanari
Summary: What if instead of the Sandaime, Konan and Pein picked up our favorite little blonde. As she grows up with the Akatsuki she yearns for a different life and personality. When she finally gets her wish will her heart be with it? FemNaruxMulti PeinxKonan
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki's Daughter

Brother Lost, Daughter Gained

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did would I waste my time typing that I don't.

* * *

October 10, 0001 A.K – 9:10 P.M

A man with pale orange hair and bandages wrapped around the bottom of his face and a woman with deep blue hair pinned up by a paper flower looked down at the battlefield. Their black coats with crimson clouds swayed with the breeze as they watched the great Kyuubi no Youko get sealed away. They watch their ex-teammate, friend, and brother, Namikaze Minato, die with a happy smile on his face as his cerulean blue eyes glazed over. His long bangs overshadowed his eyes as his corpse held onto a crying baby girl in his arms.

"Konan, retrieve the child," the man said. The woman, Konan, made her way to the corpse and picked up the child. They then left the sight before anyone could reach them.

Border of Fire Country – October 10, 0001 A.K 11:23

They finally stopped traveling as cries were heard from the baby. Konan unraveled the blankets, revealing a baby girl no older then a few hours old. She had a golden tuff of hair on her head and cerulean blue eyes. On the baby's cheeks were whisker like marks and on her stomach was an interesting spiral where the Kyuubi no Youko was trapped. Konan took out a bottle from her cloak and started to feed the baby. A letter fell from the blankets, landing next to the man's feet. It was addressed to no one and it had a seal. He stared at the seal in wonder before wiping a bit of his blood on it. The seal disappeared and he pulled out a letter.

_Dear Pein,_

_I had placed a seal on this letter so if you or the Old Man read this you would receive different letters. I'm happy that you received this first because I'm afraid the Old Man doesn't have the influence over the council anymore. Well, to get to the point, Kushina and I are pretty much dead. Scouts had told that the Kyuubi no Youko is on its way. I had planned to use my daughter, Namikaze Uzumaki Hikari Naru, as the Jinchuuriki, leaving her with Kushina… Unfortunately, there were…complications with the delivery. Please take Hikari with you and leave Konoha. Raise her as your own and tell her when she's ready about her heritage. I have a scroll with all mine and Kushina's techniques which you can give to her when she's old enough._

_Namikaze Minato_

Pein clutched the letter tightly in his hand while Konan hummed to Hikari. His eyes softened a bit before he turned around. The baby was all they had left of Minato and Kushina. "Let's go," he commanded and they left in a poof.

Konan POV- Akatsuki Base – October 12, 0001 – 5:24 A.M

I looked towards Pein's direction as we walked into the base. Wouldn't the rest of the member's know if we suddenly waltzed into the base with a baby that was sure to cry? I know that the reason we brought the child was because of our obligation to Minato and Kushina, but was it safe for the child. The others had no definite morals so who was to say that they wouldn't slit the child's throat while we were away. I held the baby closer to my chest as I thought of that possibility. _'If they dare harm this child I will personally de-vein them in the most painful way possible using a paper scalpel.'_

I grew nervous as we traveled further into the base. I used every ounce of will power to convince the baby in every way not to cry without making too much noise. Thankfully, she stayed a sleep until we reached Pein's room.

Pein closed the door behind me. I let out a sigh of relief. Mine and Pein's room were soundproof and protected by seals just in case someone tried to spy or kill us in our sleep. I hummed a little tune the baby as I watched Pein set up an altar. _'An altar?'_ I wondered. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? "Are we adopting the gir-"

"Hikari. We are adopting Namikaze Uzumaki Hikari Naru," he corrected me. He cut his finger with a kunai and let it spill into an ink bowl. His wound healed when he channeled chakra through his hand and into the ink. He picked up a brush and started to write the proper seals for the ceremony. He stopped half way and beckoned me to come over. I repeated the same steps as he did and hesitated as I picked up the brush. He looked at me questionably. "Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked.

'_What I wanted?'_ Why would he think a child was what I wanted? We are missing nins. We have bounty on our heads. We have to constantly move. Even if I could have a baby, a child…a precious child. We…we wouldn't be able to keep it safe. We could be killed any minute when we were out on missions! A dry sob escaped from my lips. I had lost all ability to cry tears when I had found out Pein and I were infertile.

He placed his arms around me and held me comfortingly. He hadn't just done this for our deceased friends; he had done it for me. He saw the way I yearned for a child. He never showed affection for me in public but I knew now that he truly loved me.

He helped guide my hand as I finished my part of the seals. We placed Hikari on the altar and we surrounded her from both sides. We flashed through the hand seals in perfect sync. The seals glowed before melting away into her body. The seals slowly dimmed and finally disappeared all together from her skin. I picked her up and held her as Pein wrapped his arms around the both of us. She was ours.

**_TCB…_**

* * *

Authors Note

Well hello! This is Yuuka Tanari again and I'd love to introduce my forth story ever.

I am sorry to announce that I shall no longer be writing Twin Princes and a Maid or The Priceless Kunoichi. I have lost all drive for those stories for one, I had no idea where the first one was actually going though I had a rough sketch of it and two, I had lost all interest in YuYu Hakusho and InuYasha for the second. I am terribly sorry for the people who liked the stories. I will be putting up the basic plots of the story without too much for limiting the stories if anyone wants to adopt them. Just PM me if you are going to continue them.

Vampirism however I am going to repost under the new name Fangs for I had found that someone on FanFiction had a Naruto vampire story under this name after I edit it a bit.

Okay onto notes about The Akatsuki's Daughter. If you guys actually paid close attention, you would have seen that after the date of the scene it actually said A.K which I made up for standing for After Kyuubi. The date such as before A.K is actually going to be something the same for before the A.K. So Hikari's birthday is actually the start of a new era for the shinobis of the Elemental Countries. Also Naruto's name is Hikari, not Naru. Naru is her middle name. I tried to keep the format of her name as close to Japanese as I could, so it's last, first, then middle name.

Okay, I also want to announce I am looking for a beta reader before I go. Well, review please, something with constructive criticism to help me with the story. I want at least 10 before I update this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Akatsuki's Daughter

Hello

* * *

Disclaimer: I had enough money to buy Naruto but I saw a nice pair of boots on my way there.

Summary: Our favorite little blonde was raised by none other then Konan and Pein of the Akatsuki. She was dotted on as if she was their on daughter yet she finds that she yearns for something more.

Warning: OOC

* * *

KitsuneNaru: Gomen, it took me a while to get off my ass to actually start typing this chapter. I hope its up to par with the last chapter.

ElementalFoxGoddess: Thanks! I'm hoping to make this story epic length.

FoxTriller: Thank you Foxtriller for betaing my first chapter. I made the recommended changes.

* * *

--Hikari's POV – Akatsuki Base - October 10, 0008 A.K – 7:39 P.M--

I sighed as I stared at the empty room. I was never allowed out unless my Okaa-chan or Otou-sama was present. In my short seven years of life I've never seen the rest of the Akatsuki base or anywhere else besides a small secluded meadow.

Yes, I understood that my parents weren't necessarily liked outside in the world and it was not safe for me to be outside. However, I was not at all naïve of the outside world. I had a large library at my disposal and I could often be found with my head buried within a book. From the books I learned genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and some kenjutsu. I also learned math, language arts, science, and the history of many countries. As you can see even though many people stereotype blondes as stupid and ditsy, I found myself constantly craving the company of literature. Extending from textbooks filled with shinobi arts to stories of far off places. My favorites were often those of justice though my sense of right and wrong was somewhat twisted due to my parents teaching, I found myself wanting to travel away from the base and become the greatest kunoichi to ever live.

I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like to be outside and not lead this shelter life. I imagined myself as a loud, obnoxious, girl who never gave up instead of this quiet, over analytic, cowardly girl who never had a drive for anything.

"Kari-chan," I heard someone call out to me. I opened my eyes to find myself being glomped by my mother. My mother was the only one who called me Kari-chan. "Happy Birthday Kari-chan!" she whispered into my ear. I smiled. In my self-induced loathing of my lack of freedom I had forgotten today was my birthday.

"Arigouto, Okaa-chan," I replied gratefully. I wondered eagerly at what she had in store for me. Had she gotten me some more scrolls or would she take me to the little secluded meadow?

"Kari-chan, we're going for a little walk alright," she said to me at eye level. "We're going to meet Otou-sama there and a few other people."

'_Other people?'_ I thought. I had never seen anyone other than my mother, father, and myself in a mirror. I became nervous at the prospect of meeting new people. _'Would they like me? Would they think I was weird? Would they hate me?_' All these thoughts raced through my head. I gripped the hemline of my orange kimono and nibbled at the side of my lip.

She led me to a room at the far side of the maze of halls. My mother must have sensed how nervous I felt for she took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She pushed open the door and we walked into a dimly lit room.

At first I saw nothing in the room. The candles blew out and I looked around franticly. Now, I couldn't even see the empty cavern of a room. I also couldn't feel my mother's hand holding mines either. It was surreal because I felt as if I was floating. I could no longer use any of my senses. Sight, smell, taste, hearing, and even touch were denied to me. I wanted nothing more then to cry out just to be able to hear something but I found that I had lost my voice.

My chest rose up and down as I took unsteady breaths. Suddenly I felt a presence appear. I spun in the direction I felt the sign of life and I felt three more presences make themselves known. One after another I felt chakra signatures pop up until there were nine in total. Fire flared around me and soon every candle was lit more brightly then it first had been when I entered the room.

I saw my mother and father in front of me first. Then as I looked around I saw that there were seven other people. They all looked disinterested in me as if I was some sort of insect not worth their time. I noted that they all wore the Akatsuki cloaks. 'So they're the other members,' I thought. I was scared of them. I admit that. I mean who wouldn't be scared. They're murderers who wouldn't care if they chopped off my head. Okaa-chan and Otou-sama were an exception though of course.

I raised my head and steeled my will. I was not going to give them the satisfaction in the fact that I was scared of them. I forced my vocal cords to work and said, "Otou-sama, Okaa-sama said you wanted me." Surprisingly, I didn't stutter. I actually sounded professional for a seven year old. Okaa-chan seemed overjoyed and Otou-sama seemed pleased.

"Yes, Hikari-hime," he said finally using his little pet name for me, "We thought it was time for you to start your training."

'_Training?'_ I wondered. Apparently he could see how confuse what he meant by that.

"You will no longer stay up in your room. You will start training around the base. I had called you out here so you can get…," he seemed to be searching for the right words, "acquainted with the other members of the Akatsuki to avoid mishap if you were found without me or Konan."

I froze as I thought what would have happened. They would have immediately classified me as an intruder. I forced myself to push away those thoughts and thought instead about the training I was sure to receive. "Does that mean I will become an Akatsuki member soon?" I blurted out. Chuckles varying from amused to down right psychotic rang around the room.

Otou-sama's chuckles stopped and he said clearly amused, "Not anytime soon, I think. You would need the cloak and the ring." He flashed his rei ring to me. I looked at it enviously and wondered out loud, "Otou-sama isn't there ten rings? Where's the tenth member?"

Otou-sama tensed along with the other members a bit, "There is, but the tenth member isn't here."

"Is he on a mission?"

"No, he betrayed us and took the ring with him," he stated clearly displeased with that fact. Everyone in the room leaked out a suffocating aura. I nearly choked on it when my mother saw what was happening. She gave a hard glare to everyone in the room and they immediately stopped.

When I got a hold of myself, I asked, "If I retrieve his ring…then will I become a member?"

Okaa-chan stiffened, clearly not pleased with my question. Otou-sama ignored her and replied, "Yes, that was what I had planned." Okaa-chan looked as if she wanted to object but she kept her mouth shut. "You shall train daily with a different member of the Akatsuki starting tomorrow. When training you shall call them sensei am I understood," he said with his eyes shut. His voice was harder then it usually was so I understood this was no joking matter.

"Hai, Otou-sama," I replied obediently.

"Introduce yourself to your new senseis," he commanded.

I flinched a bit before turning to the other members of the Akatsuki. It took all my will power not to bend at the knees and cower before them. The Akatsuki were not what I had expected. I had expected subconsciously for them to be huge, deformed, psychotic beings not even to be considered human. They instead were mostly somewhat normal. One of them had blue skin and resembled a shark. Another looked as if his body was a plant and I could've sworn that I saw half his body talk at different times to the other half. Other then that though the rest looked as human as you can get. _'Intimidating, but still human.' _"Uzumaki Hikari Naru," I bowed to them.

They looked at me with more interest then before when I bowed to them. I then realized that before when I couldn't see them earlier that they couldn't see me either. I had a thin layer of chakra blocking me from their view placed on me by Okaa-chan. I panicked as their eyes bore into me.

One came up to me and tilted my head upwards. I observed him just as he looked over my features. He had long platinum blonde hair that fell over his right eye. "My name's Deidara, un," he said cheerfully. "You're short, un." I twitched a bit. A boy probably no older then three years over me was talking about my height. I felt something tickle my chin and unconsciously raised my hand to swat it away. It was wet. I looked down to see it was a tongue…coming from Deideira's hand. I suppressed a scream and gulped. "Anyways, right next to me is Sasori-danna un," he said pointing to the red headed boy next to me. Sasori looked at me with calculating eyes. I felt Deideira's hot breath next to my ear, "I wouldn't suggest you go anywhere alone with Sasori-danna, he might turn you into a puppet, un." I felt my throat go dry.

"Deidara, you shall not speak of anything of the sort," I heard my mother go into full 'mothering' mode. "If I hear another word out of any of your mouths stating that Kari-chan might die I will feed poison down all four of them," she threatened. I heard snickers come from around the room as she lectured Deideira.

The loudest snicker came from the shark man and I looked at him questionably. "Hoshigake Kisame," he choked out still shaking.

The teenager next to him I notice hadn't made a sound at all. I tilted my head slightly as I looked into his eyes. They were a crimson color with a pinwheel in the middle. Compared to the shark man, Kisame, I found that he was a hundred times more intimidating. The way his eyes blankly looked right into to you as if he was staring at my vary core, my soul. He spoke quietly but firmly, "Uchiha Itachi." I nodded quickly and tore my eyes away from his.

The next man, I could say had the most colorful vocabulary I had ever heard. Okaa-chan and Otou-sama never cursed in front of me, even though Otou-sama came close to it, Okaa-chan punched him into the wall. "Well, little fucker, I'm Hidan," he said as he started to pray. I only caught a few words but it sounded as if he said, "Oh Jashin-sama please forgive me for not killing the little bitch. Please give forgiveness to my soul and I shall kill a bastard as soon as I can." I chose to ignore his little prayer.

"Hurry the hell up Hidan, time is money! If I lose any money, I'll fuckin' gut ya'," the man across the room yelled. Words came out but I saw only threads separating the top of his head and the bottom of his head moving. "Hey, gaki! I'm Kakuzu!"

I felt uncomfortable he ticked off his fingers and started to mutter about how much money he was losing because of this stupid meeting.

"Shut up, un," I heard Deidara shout annoyed. I saw him kicking an older boy with an orange mask, who looked like as if he was crying chibi tears.

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi is a good boy," he said. I sweatdropped.

'_How can a member of Akatsuki be a good boy?'_ I thought confused. _'Wait a moment. Was that boy here before? I hadn't seen him before.'_ With him it made the group ten.

"Tobi isn't a true member of the Akatsuki," a voice behind me said. I nearly jumped when I saw the black and white plant man phase up from the ground. **"My name is Zetsu,"** the black part of him said.

'_So I wasn't imagining when I saw him earlier.' _I nodded again to say that I understood.

"You will start training tomorrow. You will first train with Konan, then the next day, Itachi, and so forth," my father stated.

"Hai, Otou-sama."

"Dismissed," his voice rang out and in a flash every member poofed away leaving only Okaa-chan and me. She grabbed my hand before leading me back to my room.

When we reached our destination and I reached my hand over to open the door when my mother held my shoulders. "Kari-chan," she said firmly, "you know you have to be careful with these people, right?"

'_Of course, I knew! These people could gut me and pull out my kidneys in a blink of an eye,'_ I screamed in my head. "Hai, Okaa-chan."

"Good, now go to bed and I'll wake you up tomorrow. We're going to town."

"Town?"

My mother laughed, "You can't expect to be able to train in your current clothing."

I looked down and noticed she was right. A long kimono would surely leave me stumbling over my own feet and, I gulped, into the pathway of a kunai. "Hai Okaa-chan. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kari-chan," she smiled before kissing my forehead.

I closed the door behind me and plopped onto my bed allowing sleep to consume me.

**_TBC…_**

* * *

Japanese Dictionary

-chan - an affectionate term used mostly by boys to a girl they like or by girls to close female friends. Also, used by older people when addressing the young.

Okaa-chan – Mother

Otou-sama – Father

-hime – princess

un – yeah

-danna – master

-sama – a term used for someone highly respected.

gaki – brat

-sempai – upper classman

-sensei - teacher

* * *

Character Ages

Hikari – 8 years old

Konan – 29 years old

Pein – 29 years old

Deideira – 11 years old

Sasori – 13 years old (He's not completely a puppet. His only puppet parts are his tail and hands.)

Itachi – 13 years old (he had just massacred his clan two months ago)

Kisame – 17 years old

Hidan - ?? (Somewhere over a hundred but looks like he's still around 20)

Kakuzu – ?? years old (The same as Hidan)

Tobi – 14 years old

Zetsu – ?? (around 20 I guess? I don't know how plants age.)

* * *

Author's Note

Hi! I'm proud to say that I finally finished chapter 2 of The Akatsuki's Daughter and the editing process of chapter 2 for Fangs! This took me a while because I was deciding on how I was going to make Hikari appear as. For those who think she's too much of a wimp, you can relax because I have plans for her that will be revealed in the next two or three chapters. This time I'm looking for a total of 15 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The Akatsuki's Daughter

Training

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto.

Summary: Are little blonde just met her new senseis. I wonder what they have in store for her.

Warning: Major OOC. Language.

* * *

StrawberryTenTen: Thanks, I take pride in its readers intrest.

SinisterSerpent: I'm trying to keep her from going all god like until later...way later.

ryu megaverse: I honostly didn't know that. I thought Hidan was the oldest because he was immortal... My bad I think I changed it.

DarkDemonTwins: Thanks for your opinion.

KitsuneNaru: :D

* * *

--Konan's POV – Akatsuki Base – October 11, 0008 A.K – 5:47 A.M--

I was not having a good day at all. Heck, I wasn't even having a good week. Yesterday, I found out that Pein had arranged for Kari-chan to meet the other members of the Akatsuki. Then I find out during the meeting that he was going to assign them to train her. I mean it's great that she would be getting stronger but no way in the seven hells did I trust them to not harm my beloved little girl. I tried to talk to Pein about just assigning me or him to train her and you know what he says.

"It is time she learn about the real world. Of course she might get hurt, but you can't keep on babying her."

Those. Were. The. Exact. Fucking. Words. Me, babying her! Unbelievable. I was just acting as any good mother would when she felt something might endanger her child. I was an orphan when I grew up so I knew how it felt to lose my parents and I know how many times over the pain would feel if I lost Kari-chan. I will not allow that to happen. It will be a cold day in Suna before anyone can force me to give her up. Then you know what, irony most fuckin hate me because when I put Kari-chan to sleep guess what, Pein had the nerve to tell me that we were going to send her to Konoha on her ninth birthday.

"It's not going to be safe for her to stay here for the next couple years and beside she needs to be around kids her age. She can become a genin there and we'll send for her when she turns fifteen."

Fifteen…FIFTEEN. That's six years. SIX FUCKING YEARS she's going to be away from us. Of course I fought against it until I literally threatened him with something all men don't want to live without. But nooo. He wouldn't hear it.

Now that brings me to today. After sulking in my room I decided to make the best of the last year I was going to have with my daughter. But you know what they say, fates a bitch and karma is its pimp and what a fine time they chose to kick me in the ass. I mean can I help that I've murdered hundreds. No, I can't because it's my occupation. It's the whole point of being a shinobi.

Now here I am stuck trying to wake up my daughter.

--Amegakure – October 11, 0008 A.K – 6:17 A.M--

Hikari yawned lazily as she trudged behind Konan. They were in Amegakure, where the Akatsuki were worshipped. It was cool at first but the needless bowing and praying was getting on her nerves. Konan already snapped at three different sales clerks when they wouldn't shut up about not being able to take the money.

Konan had dragged her into a kunoichi clothing store where she bought three black kimonos with red obis, black seven spandex shorts, and four red tank tops. She then pointlessly pulled her into a Lolita store where she forced Hikari to try on super frilly dresses. Saying that everything was too kawaii, she bought everything from sweet loli to gothic Lolita.

They then headed for a weapons store, buying necessities, such as kunais and shurikens. Konan had actually bought some more paper for her jutsus and twin wakazashi for Hikari.

Needless to say, by the time they were done, Hikari was near passing out while Konan was merrily skipping back to the base.

--Akatsuki Training Ground – October 11, 0008 A.K – 10:03 A.M--

"Okay, Kari-chan you know the basics of chakra already don't you?" Konan asked. Hikari nodded slightly. "Well today, I'm going to teach you water walking. Normally you would learn tree walking first but since we're girls and we're proven to have better control over chakra to guys we're going to skip over that." Konan rambled.

She led Kari to a small pond. "Now the first thing I want you to do is gather as much chakra as you can maintain at a steady rate to the soles of your shoes."

"Hai Okaa-chan!" Hikari began to channel chakra to her feet. She wobbled a bit until she found a steady amount she could keep. Konan noted that when Hikari had first channeled her chakra it was a pure blue until a small miniscule burst of red balanced her unsteady flow.

'Is she tapping into the kitsune's chakra or is the Kyuubi awake?' she wondered slightly in awe. Pein had suspected that her chakra reserves would be impressive for her age, but her chakra control would be disastrous. There was a chance that she would have good control because of the fact that females were known to be able to channel chakra far better then males but what Konan had just saw disproved that. 'I could feel it from here that her chakra was fluctuating far worst then than a civilian child first calling upon their reserves. But that spark…'

"Okaa-chan! I'm doing it," Hikari shouted in glee. Konan snapped out of her thoughts. Hikari was prancing around on the water.

"Kari-chan! Keep your flow steady or you'-" Hikari swung back and forth on the back of her sandals until she ungracefully fell flat face onto the water's surface. "-ll fall into the water," Konan finished with a sweatdrop. Hikari groaned before wadding out onto the shore. "Next time," Konan started while taking a towel to dry off Hikari, "don't play around when your training. You can really get hurt if you move the wrong way, okay Kari-chan." Hikari nodded before sneezing. Konan sighed, "We probably should go inside."

Hikari widened her eyes, "NO! I'm-" she sneezed, "fine."

Konan sighed once more before smiling faintly. She placed her hands on Hikari and chakra flowed steadily around Hikari's body. Slight sizzling noises were heard and steam came from Hikari's clothes and hair. "Better now?" Konan asked. Hikari nodded gratefully. "I suppose you're going to keep on training even if I told you otherwise right?" She nodded fervently. "Well just stay near the shore and come back to the base before sunset okay Kari-chan." Konan stood up before shushining away.

Hikari looked at the spot her mother was just at before making her way back to the pond.

--Akatsuki Base - October 12, 0008 A.K – 1:33 P.M--

Hikari grumbled as she tracked through the Akatsuki base's halls for the umpteenth time. Her mother and father weren't at the base currently so she supposed someone else was going to train her for today. Now Hikari was usually a very patient girl but the suspense was causing her to teeter dangerously to ripping her blonde locks off. She growled loudly.

"What the hell was that? It sounded like a kicked kitty, un," someone snickered. Hikari immediately blushed when she saw Deidara turn the corner. "Hey, shorty, I've been looking all over for you."

"Really?" she asked irritably.

"No, I just got up, un," he laughed. She glared at him. "Calm down, shorty, I'm training you today. Leader's orders.

A brief surge of happiness passed through her before she mumbled, "Why do you call me shorty? I'm not that much shorter then you."

Deiara smirked, "Well, shorty, I call you shorty because you are shorter then me and anyways why shouldn't I be able to call you shorty, shorty, I'm your sempai." His smirk grew, bigger, "No I'm your sensei now ain't I, un."

Hikari glowered, "What are you going to teach me?"

"Kunai and shuriken practice," he replied nonchalantly.

"What? I already now how to bulls-eye targets with them already," she said arrogantly. She knew this was wrong, but he insulted her height so somewhere in her slightly deranged mind told her to try and piss him off as much as she could.

She expected him to yell at her or call her a stupid brat but surprisingly that grin never left his face. "Yeah, but I bet you've been hitting those pathetic non-moving targets haven't you, un."

"So, what if I have?" she remarked smartly.

"Have you ever actually seen a human that doesn't move when something is being flung at them?" Deidara raised his eyebrows…Well the one that was visible anyway. Hikari went silent. "Thought so, un."

The rest of the day to put it shortly was HELL! Deidara was unbearable. You would think that he usually being spontaneous would mean he was somewhat lenient. You are DEAD wrong. He took his time to lecture constantly at every little thing. Nagging if her kunai deviated even a bit from the target. Scolding if she twisted in the air too much. Hikari had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop from snapping at the feminine boy.

Needless to say she was exhausted by the time she went to bed. Her wounds and scratches were all healed of course but she could still feel their ache under her sheets. Hikari found that as much as she hated today she would probably hate tomorrow more.

--Akatsuki Training Ground - October 13, 0008 A.K – 11:03 A.M--

"Hey Gaki, I'll be training you in kenjutsu," Kisame said bored.

Hikari nodded slightly before unsheathing her blades. She swung them around clumsily.

'Damn I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting,' he thought as her watched her horrible form. He grumbled as he grabbed one of her blades and nearly got slashed by the other. He demonstrated a single slashing motion down which even though it looked simple it was a lot more graceful then Hikari's pitiful swinging. "I want you to continue that motion switching with both blades and don't stop till I tell you to," he handed her back the wakazashi.

Hikari obediently listened and started as soon as he was out of the way.

Hours passed.

He never came back to tell her to stop.

Hikari POV - Akatsuki Training Ground – October 14, 0008 A.K – 7:29 P.M

'Ugghh, I feel like shit,' I thought and my body agreed. My arms felt stiff, my hands were sore, and my legs were like jelly. That stupid shark never came back so I practiced until dawn. I don't remember exactly happened after that but I think I passed out.

Someone roughly poked my in my ribs. I moaned slightly in pain and grudgingly opened my eyes. I saw flaming red hair and a rather pissed off sensei.

"I looked for fucking seven hours for you," he said in an unbelievable calm voice. I found myself wishing I could shove a kunai down Kisame-sensei's throat. "I am not a patient person. I don't like making people wait or waiting for other people. I don't care if your Leader-sama's daughter or not. You shall obey my rules under my instruction or you will find yourself worst off then Deidara." His sentences were short, stiff, and straight to the point.

'Deidara? What happened to him?' I shuddered imagining the pain.

"Since you're already here, I'll be teaching you how to use chakra strings," I nodded indicating that I understood. My stomach growled, "No breaks." My stomach and throat ached in protest but I nodded once more.

He held out his hand and soon wisps of blue chakra were coming from the tips of his fingers. I looked in awe as I was mesmerized by the beautiful way he controlled the strings. He stopped and looked at me.

I in turn held out my hand and concentrated hard on focusing my chakra. Unfortunately, my chakra was more like thick ropes then strings. Sasori stared at my pathetic attempt with disinterested eyes.

He merely snorted, "You'll be staying here until you can focus your chakra to the width of a wire." He turned towards the base and left me.

I huffed as soon as he was out of eye range. I started to tinker around with my chakra levels. I tried to lessen the amount of chakra I was letting out and the line thinned considerably, however, the length shortened to the size of my arm. I added a tiny bit of chakra and the string faltered a bit. It literally exploded to the size of Kisame's sword…This was going to take a while.

--Hikari POV - Akatsuki Base – October 14, 0008 A.K – 11:46 P.M--

I panted as I ran through the door. My chakra was almost out from training and it had started pouring outside. Walking through the door of my room I slipped out of my wet clothes and replaced them with my night gown and promptly knocked out into blissful unconsciousness.

The next few weeks were worst yet slightly better at the same time. Training was still difficult and rigorous. Yet it was easier as I began to know my senseis.

Deidara-sensei continued teaching me aim and precision, but added explosives to the mix. Sasori-sensei focused more on poisons and chakra control. Kisame-sensei also had me learing how to use different weapons along with my wakazashi in case I wasn't able to access them.

I soon met Itachi-sensei and he was probably the strictest sensei I had. He was a perfectionist in every sense. He looked over my katon ninjutsu which luckily was, for some reason, my easiest affinity. Hidan-sensei was laid back and lazy. He taught (more like cursed) me fuuton ninjutsu and secretly furthered my use of a scythe. Kakuzu-sensei didn't like to instruct me much, but he did teach me doton ninjustu before taking off for a bounty. Zetsu-sensei was the most mysterious of all. He usually instructed me in so called infiltration 'missions'. Though I never seemed to be able to hide from him. Tobi was the weirdest of all. He told me in his five year old speech to call him just Tobi…because Tobi is a good boy. Surprisingly, he was really great in raiton ninjutsu.

Okaa-chan still oversaw my training as a whole but mostly taught me medical jutsus. Otou-sama was odd. He distanced himself further away from me then before. I barely saw him, but the few odd times I did we never spoke a word. On rare occasions, however, he would teach me a few kinjustus.

**TBC…**Japanese Dictionary

* * *

-chan - an affectionate term used mostly by boys to a girl they like or by girls to close female friends. Also, used by older people when addressing the young.

Okaa-chan – Mother

Otou-sama – Father

un – yeah

-sama – a term used for someone highly respected.

gaki – brat

-sempai – upper classman

-sensei - teacher

kitsune - fox

* * *

AN- I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I've been a horrible author. Lately school with its CRCTs and EOCTs has been hectic. Hell, I still have final exams coming up. Then my Rents have the nerve to tell me I won't be able to use my computer while I'm down in Cali. I've been neglecting my fics and its readers and for that I apologize. On the upper note, I've begin writing a completely original story that I hope will be published into an actual game. It'll probably be up soon under Four Chains.


End file.
